


Change your shirt

by TearStainedAshes



Series: Convin Challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is more than happy to indulge him but he has to work for it first, Flirting, Fluff, Gavin is a whiny baby who just wants his android boyfriend to kiss him, Gavin is insatiable, Humor, M/M, Patching Each Other Up, Suggestive Dialogue, kissing boo-boos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: In the aftermath of the warehouse fight, Connor has to patch Gavin up when he refuses medical attention.A continuation ofRun, which I highly recommend reading first.Convin Challenge 2019 Day 8: Patching each other up.





	Change your shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [same_side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/same_side/gifts).



> Another fic inspired by same-side's absolutely beautiful [art](https://same-side.tumblr.com/post/185291054299/hello-kitty-print-really-gavin-this-is-all-you) to tie in with the Convin Challenge 2019 prompt "patching each other up."
> 
> This is rated Teen overall, but it gets a bit more Mature toward the end.

The black & whites finally arrived and Connor and Gavin walked out of the warehouse, Connor holding onto the lone android survivor. He handed him off to the officers and walked over to the head investigator, giving a statement. They'd been searching for the smuggling ring for months, and a couple of homicide detectives just _happened_ to stumble across it while investigating a simple hit-and-run. Connor offered his memory file as evidence to get the man to back off and stop accusing him of being an accomplice.

He huffed and walked away, heading back over to Gavin, who was currently trying to fend off some EMTs.

"I don't _want_ medical attention!" he protested, pushing away from the two technicians. "I'm _fine._ "

"Sir, please–" one tried to explain, but Connor touched his arm and pushed it away.

"You won't get anywhere near him," he told them. "He's got a _thing_ about hospitals. You'd have to sedate him just to get him inside the ambulance."

"But he needs–"

"I don't need _shit!_ "

"Gavin, stop, I can handle this. Go back to the car." Gavin huffed and stomped away, grabbing his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the doors and grabbed his pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of the center console. He plopped down on the seat, leaning out of the car as he lit up, glaring at the EMTs as Connor tried to placate them and the lead investigator as he glared at Connor.

He lit a second cigarette when Connor finally walked away from the EMTs, grinding the other out with the toe of his shoe. Connor groaned and rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He leant against the side of the car and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I really hate that man," he mumbled, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Fuckin' same," Gavin grumbled, staring the man down as he took a deep drag from his cigarette. "Thinks he's better than us an' shit."

"We're the ones who found the warehouse though," Connor pointed out. "So we can lord that over him for quite some time." Gavin grinned and pulled Connor down for a kiss, loosening his tie that he'd haphazardly put back on.

"God, I love you," he whispered into the kiss. Connor pulled away and licked along his upper lip, cleaning away the spot of blood Gavin had left behind.

"I love you too," he whispered. "But we need to get cleaned up."

"Android blood evaporates after a few hours," Gavin protested. "Just let me kiss you."

"I know, but we're both a mess and I want to take care of that." He pressed a quick kiss to Gavin's lips to placate him for the moment. "I want to take care of you."

"Fine," he sighed, sitting back and rolling his eyes, though a small smile was pulling at his lips. "I have a first aid kit in the trunk."

"Really?" Connor smiled proudly at him as he walked over to the back of the car. Gavin hit the button to release it and Connor opened it up, grabbing the kit from under a pile of blankets and empty oil containers.

"I know you think I'm a dumbass when it comes to emergencies, but I know how to take care of myself!" Gavin hollered, taking another drag from the cigarette.

"I never said you didn't!" Connor hollered back, slamming the trunk closed.

"It was implied!" Connor sighed and rolled his eyes, inspecting the small first aid box in his hands.

"Are you sure you've got anything in here?" Connor muttered, walking back over to him. "It feels pretty light."

"I restocked it… fairly recently," he mumbled. Connor sighed and opened the box, his sigh becoming even more exasperated.

"Seriously, Gav? Hello Kitty bandaids?"

"They were the only ones the store had left!" Gavin complained. "And they were on sale."

"I mean, they're… cute." He plucked one out and examined the design, smiling slightly.

"That's gay, Connor." He smirked and took another drag of his cigarette, enjoying the look of sheer confusion on Connor's face, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Gavin, we've been dating for two years," he eventually said. Gavin burst out laughing, nearly falling backward into the car but managed to catch himself on the door frame. Connor snorted and shook his head, looking back down at the box of bandages.

"This is all you have for first aid though? No other medical supplies?"

"There might be a packet of pain meds in there somewhere. Gauze pads, I think. And butterfly stitches."

Connor frowned and shook his head. "This is literally it."

"Seriously?" He snatched the box from Connor and huffed. "Well, shit. Guess it's been a bit longer than I thought."

"Clearly," Connor scoffed, snatching the box back. "I'll patch you up the best I can here. I'll do a more thorough job at home."

Gavin hummed and waggled his eyebrows, making Connor roll his eyes. He tore open the bandage he'd already picked up and grabbed Gavin's right arm, placing it on a cut on his wrist. Two more were placed on his forearm and they both winced when the sticky residue started tugging on Gavin's arm hair.

"Those are gonna hurt like a bitch to take off," Gavin grumbled, the hairs already pulling. He groaned when he brought his cigarette up to his lips, feeling some hairs tearing as his muscles flexed. "Shit."

"We can probably soften the blow by having you wash it first," Connor muttered, gently tilting Gavin's chin up to place a bandage on his neck.

"You know, you're usually supposed to kiss them better," Gavin said as Connor gingerly lifted his left arm, placing another bandage near his elbow crease.

"What?"

"The boo-boos."

"'Boo-boos?'" Connor huffed and shook his head. "Are you four, Gavin?"

"At heart."

"I think you'd be dead if you had the heart of a four-year-old."

"Shut up and kiss my owies better, jackass."

"No."

"Come on! I beat up like six androids with a fucking phone today! I think I deserve some kisses!"

"I didn't say you didn't deserve them," Connor muttered, placing a final bandage over Gavin's knuckles. He brought it up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the skin above the bandage. Gavin hummed and flicked the butt of his cigarette away so he could tilt Connor's chin up, his thumb running across his bottom lip.

"Will you kiss the rest of them now?"

"When we get home," he promised. "But you might want to change your shirt when we get there." Gavin pulled back, offended.

"OK, first of all," he said, holding up one finger, "I look good in this shirt."

"Gavin…"

"Second of all, I look _good_ in this shirt."

"Gavin, please."

"Third of all, I look **_good_ ** in this shirt. So don't tell me I don't look good in this shirt."

Connor blinked, his LED swirling blue as he tried to school his face into placid neutrality and not give Gavin the satisfaction of knowing he not only understood the reference but that he found it funny.

"Gavin, you're covered in blood."

"Don't pretend like this isn't a turn on for you."

That got Connor to blush and he averted his gaze, making Gavin laugh. He tilted his head back up and smirked, making Connor blush further.

"I've got a split lip you can kiss better," he purred, swiping his tongue over his top lip, smearing some blood along his skin.

Connor inhaled sharply, his grip tightening on Gavin's hand. He leaned in, Gavin wrapping his right arm around his shoulders while his left hand held tightly to Connor's, not wanting him to let go. He hummed and leaned back a bit, forcing Connor to follow him until they were practically lying across the center console. Connor's left hand cradled the back of Gavin's head, fingers tangled in the curls at the nape of his neck. Gavin ran his knee up Connor's ribs, spreading his legs a bit wider so Connor could fit more comfortably between them.

Gavin soon had to pull away for air, tilting his head back as Connor continued to lick away the blood from his lip. He moaned when Connor nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away, licking his lips as if he'd just finished eating an exquisite meal.

"Knew you'd enjoy that," Gavin panted, finally letting go of Connor's hand to run it through the android's hair. "You can't fool me for a second, you kinky bastard." Connor huffed a laugh and pulled back so Gavin was sitting up again.

"Did your software find anything in my blood I should be concerned about?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Connor's jaw.

"Your iron level is a little low," he murmured, running his teeth over his tongue. "But other than that everything looks great."

"Mmm. Good." He smirked and placed his hand on Connor's hip. "I think I know a way of getting some more iron in me."

"You need to eat more meat and– Oh!" He gasped and flushed a deep blue when he felt Gavin's hand cup his groin. He whimpered and hung his head, his arms trembling as he tried to keep himself from falling into the car.

"Come on, Iron Man," Gavin purred, slowly rubbing his hand along the front if Connor's jeans. "Take me home and let me get that iron-hard dick in my mouth. Let me feel those iron-strong muscles squeeze around me as I fuck you. Hold me down with those thighs that could crush my skull and tell me how good I feel inside you."

"Y-y-you k-kinky motherf-f-fucker," Connor stuttered, trying to refrain from openly humping Gavin's hand so close to an active crime scene. "Fuck. We need to go home. _Now_. I'll clean you up. Then you can–"

"–dick you down," Gavin finished, smirking proudly. "Come on." He pulled away and properly sat in the driver's seat. "Get in and I'll take you for a ride, baby."


End file.
